When Fire Rains
by TheOnionMachine
Summary: The characters of team RWBY in the Elder Scrolls universe, specifically Skyrim. The story follows a girl about to be executed, but it is interrupted when a dragon attacks. Sorry, terrible at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own Neither RWBY or Skyrim. The honour of owning RWBY is Monty Oum's and RoosterTeeth's, and Skyrim belongs to Bethesda game studios**

* * *

Her eyes opened slowly, her head still sore after the events that had transpired and not knowing where she was, or rather, where she was going. As she drifted back into consciousness she realised what was happening and her eyes snapped open. She was in the back of a horse drawn cart with her hands tied together in front of her.

"So you're finally awake." She looked up to see who was speaking. Sitting directly in front of her was a man with long, blonde hair, wearing a blue sash that wraps around the quilted armour he had on underneath, with leather belts fastened around his torso, a pair of fur boots, black breeches, and a layer of chainmail underneath his quilted armour. "You were trying to cross the border right? Walked right into that imperial ambush, same as us."

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine before you came along. Empire was nice and lazy." The voice belonged to a thin man with red hair wearing tattered robes, sitting next to the blonde haired man. "Shut up back there." Commanded the driver.

"What's wrong with him?" the red haired man asked nodding at a man wearing fine fur armour that you would usually associate with a high lord. He had long brown hair and, just as the rest of them, had his hands tied together in front of him, the only difference being that he was gagged.

"You watch your tongue! You are speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true high king."

"Ulfric Stormcloak. But if you're here then… oh gods, where are they taking us?"

"I don't know, but Sovngard awaits."

"This can't be happening. This isn't happening."

"Where are you from, Horse thief?" the blonde man asked

"Why do you care?"

"A nord's last thoughts should be of home."

"Rorikstead. I-I'm from Rorikstead."

"And what about you, girl? Where are you from?"

"I'm from a city called Vale. It's not in Skyrim, you probably wouldn't know it."

As they approached the gates, the horse thief muttered a prayer. "General Tullius, sir." The driver called to a man with short grey-white hair, speaking to three elves in black robes. "Damn Thalmor, I bet that they have something to do with this." Said the blonde man. Both he and Ulfric were looking at the elves with looks of disgust and anger etched upon their faces. "This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in."

As the cart rounded a corner, the girl heard a father and his son arguing. "But I wanna watch the soldiers." The son protested. "Just go inside." Said the father before his son reluctantly did as his father said. The cart rounded another corner before stopping outside a castle and all of the prisoners started to hop off the cart and lined up in front of an imperial soldier and his captain.

"Ulfic Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." Called the soldier. "It has been an honour Jarl Ulfric." The blonde man said beside her, as Ulfric walked off to join the crowd of gathering prisoners. "Ralof of Riverwood." The soldier called and the blonde man walked off. "Lokir of Rorikstead." The horse thief stepped forward. "No, Wait! I'm not a rebel. You can't do this." Lokir proclaimed.

"To the block prisoner!" the captain commanded, but instead of complying, he bolted, running for the gates they had entered. "Halt!" the captain yelled.

"You can't kill me." Was his response.

"Archers!" the captain called. Three bowmen responded, they notched an arrow into their bows, drew, and then loosed their arrows at him. One hit him in the thigh, and the other two hit him in the back, going straight through and bursting from his chest.

"Anyone else feel like running?" the captain yelled as the blood started to pool below Lokir's fallen body

"You there. Step forward." The soldier said and the girl did so.

The girl had black hair that turned red at the tips, and silver eyes. She was wearing black boots with red soles and laces, and a black and red dress that was now in tatters. She didn't look like a warrior but the possessions she had confiscated from her spoke otherwise.

The driver rummaged around in the chest at the front of the cart for a moment, then pulled out a large red object with black details. "She had this with her when we captured her." The driver said and pushed a button on the red and black object. The object unfolded, whirring and clanking in the process, transforming into a scythe that looked to be almost twice the size of the girl. The soldier and captain both recoiled in surprise.

"She doesn't seem to be dressed like a warrior." The soldier said

"It's a combat skirt." She retorted.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose."

"How old are you?"

"I-I'm fifteen." The soldier furrowed his brow. "So this little girl took down fifteen of our men?" The captain asked the driver sceptically.

"Aye ma'am. She did." Replied the driver.

"What do we do? She's not on the list." The soldier stated. Ruby actually managed a slight smile at knowing that this man, whose name she didn't even know, was standing up for her.

"You said she took down fifteen of our men?" the captain asked the driver again.

"Aye ma'am."

"Then forget the list," the captain ordered, "she goes to the block."

Ruby's smile vanished as whatever hopes of survival she had were dashed. "For gods sakes she's only fif-"

"I said she goes to the block."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." The soldier said to ruby as she made her way to the crowd of gathered prisoners. The captain walked to a spot next to a priestess in orange robes. "Give them their last rights." The captain commanded. "As we commend your souls to Aetherius," the priestess said, "blessing of the eight div-"

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with." Interrupted a Stormcloak soldier who had stepped forward and was now kneeling before the block. A strange roar came from the distance, but was dismissed by the captain as she ordered the executions to continue. The captain shoved the Stormcloak onto the block as he proclaimed, "my ancestors are smiling at me imperials. Can you say the same?"

The headsman brought his axe up, and then swung it back down, separating his head from his neck.

"You imperial bastards!" a Stormcloak cried as his body fell to the side and his head rolled to the left. "Justice!" came the cry from a citizen watching the execution.

"As fearless in death, as he was in life." Came the voice of Ralof from Ruby's right.

"Next the girl in the dress." She expected it but her heart still leapt in her chest when they called her. All she could think of as she walked forward was of how much she would never be able to do.

As she knelt before the block that same roar from earlier came, but this time it was closer. Then she felt a boot push in between her shoulder blades and time seemed to slow down. 'I'll never become a huntress,' she thought 'I'll never know love. I won't even get to say goodbye to Yang or uncle Qrow.' Her head hit the block. 'I loved you guys as if you were my real family. I'm sorry I'll never tell you how I felt. I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry for not saying goodbye.' The headsman lifted his axe and her thoughts drifted to her mother. "I'm sorry I let you down, mom. Sorry I was a burden. I'm sorry I caused your death."

"Goodbye." She said as the headsman started to bring his axe down.

"What in oblivion is _that_!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well... that was a thing. This is a story that will update infrequently but depending upon if people like it or not I could make it a habit. Otherwise I'll still keep updating it infrequently because I want to get this stuff out of my head and onto paper, or in this case, a web page. Your character doesn't have any actual dialogue apart from combat noises,grunting and groaning, and dragonshouts in Skyrim and specific speech options (or at least as far as I'm aware) and, being the lunatic I am, attempted to recreate the characters of RWBY into Skyrim so this is my way of having the characters of RWBY in the Elder Scrolls universe saying exactly what I think they would say. This is my first fan-fiction and i didn't think far enough ahead to think of a summary let alone a title, so sorry about those if they're a bit terrible.**

**Reviews, possible favourites and follows, and ****_constructive _****criticism are gratefully accepted and in the case of constructive criticism I will try to fix my errors, (and yes i already know my grammar and punctuation are garbage) but until then, Goodbye**

* * *

**Sorry about some of the grammar issues,spelling mistakes and missing words. Some of the words were deleted when I copy-pasted the file from word to here, and like I said this is my first fan-fiction and I was still trying to get my head around it so it took a while to figure out how to edit my chapters. So again, sorry, and again, Goodbye.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own neither RWBY or The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. The honour of owning RWBY is Monty Oum's and RoosterTeeth's and Skyrim belongs to Bethesda game studios. And yes this disclaimer will be at the start of every chapter.  
**

* * *

A dragon landed atop the guard tower behind the headsman, causing a shockwave to ripple outwards, and the headsman to stumble, dropping his axe in the process. The dragon roared sending a blast of raw power forward to knock back anything unlucky enough to be caught in its path. Ruby flew to the right hitting her head as she collided with the ground. She soon got up groggily and unbalanced as chaos rained around her. She heard a faint noise that was almost completely drowned out by the ringing in her ears, but as the ringing cleared up, she heard Ralof shouting from her right.

"Quickly, into the keep, follow me!" she nodded, and then unsteadily followed him. Almost as soon as they had entered the keep, the door was closed behind them by Ulfric Stormcloak.

"Jarl Ulfric, what is that thing, could the legends be true?" Ralof asked.

"Legends don't burn down villages." Replied Ulfric as another roar came from outside the keep.

"We have to get out of here," Ralof yelled, "up the stairs, quickly!" They both ran up the stairs, but stopped when they reached a wall of rubble that was slowly being removed by a Stormcloak. The dragon burst through the wall, knocking back ruby and Ralof. The Stormcloak barely had time to scream before he was burned to a crisp by bright orange dragonfire. Then the dragon flew off allowing the pair to run to the hole in the wall and peer out of it.

"Over there, jump into that inn." Ralof said pointing at a ruined inn with a hole in the roof. Ruby didn't argue she just took a few steps backwards before sprinting forward and jumping off the keep. She flared her aura as she crashed through the floorboards of the upper floor, and hit the floor below with a loud thud. Her aura protected her from most of the damage, so she quickly got back up and ran out of the building and behind what must have been a part of the thatched roof of the inn.

"Quickly Rogvir, to me!" Hadvar yelled next to Ruby to a small boy being closely followed by a bearskin-cloaked man. They reached cover just in time to avoid another savage blast of dragonfire.

"That's it, you're doing great." Hadvar turned to Ruby unsheathing his sword as he did so. "Still alive prisoner, good. Keep close to me if you want to stay that way. Hrogvar, I'm gonna find a way out of here."

"Gods guide you, Hadvar." Said the bearskin-cloaked man named Hrogvar. Hadvar ran forward and Ruby had little else to do but follow. They turned right and approached a small drop with a wall to either side.

"Stay close to the wall!" Hadvar commanded as they leapt down. For a small amount of time, Ruby didn't know which wall or why she was doing this but had both questions answered as she stopped next to Hadvar and the dragon landed on the wall, the curved claw on the tip of its wing impaling a spot in the wall next to Ruby. Her eyes widened as she realised just how close to death she had come.

The dragon flew off and the pair pressed forward and up a staircase, turning left and running through a mostly ruined house. They emerged from the house to have Ruby stop in front of a group of archers and mages next to an injured woman who was clutching her stomach. But as she looked closer, she realized that they had their attention on the dragon flying above them and ran left to catch up with Hadvar. They passed through a stone archway and into an area with a keep to the right and another door further down but still to the right. Ralof came running in from another archway to the left, brandishing an iron war axe.

"Ralof, you damned traitor! Out of my way!" Yelled Hadvar, running to the door further down. Ralof disregarded him, and ran to the door that lead into the keep. They both stopped outside their respective doors and turned Towards Ruby.

"Come on Ruby, with me." Hadvar called. Ruby stepped towards Hadvar but stopped when Ralof yelled "Quick Ruby, into the keep."

Now she didn't know what to do, she didn't know whom she trusted more. The man who tried to save her from the block, and _did_ save her from a painful, fiery end or the man who was there to help her when she was disoriented, and helped her escape the keep. Whether she should go with the imperials or the Stormcloaks. If she should go with the rebels and criminals that were the Stormcloaks, or with the people who tried to remove her head. Whatever decision she made, she would have to make it soon or all of her efforts to survive would be for nothing.

* * *

**A/N: So that was this chapter, sorry it was much shorter than last chapter but i couldn't go any further cause i want to know who you guys think she should go with. so I'm going to put a poll on my wall for if she should go with Hadvar or if she should go with Ralof. So I'll give you guys 3 days to vote. Reviews, Favourites/ follows, constructive criticism and of course votes are gratefully accepted, but for now, Goodbye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own Neither RWBY or Skyrim. The honour of owning RWBY is Monty Oum's and RoosterTeeth's, and Skyrim belongs to Bethesda game studios  
**

* * *

The dragon soared over her head, flames erupting from its open mouth. She had to think quickly, or die trying. She made her decision and sprinted over to Hadvar, having to use her semblance to avoid another wave of dragonfire. He swung open the door and they both ran inside. Hadvar slammed the door behind them, and both of them stopped and stood there, panting, trying to understand what just happened.

"Looks like we're the only ones that made It." said Hadvar. "Was that really a dragon, the bringers of the end times?"

Ruby had no idea what to believe, it wasn't any type of Grimm that she had seen before. That thing with flames erupting from its jaws, could it be real, could that really have been a dragon. So she just nodded. A roar came from outside their temporary shelter.

"We should keep moving. Come here, let me see if I can get those bindings off." Hadvar offered. Ruby walked towards him, and put out her hands. Hadvar pulled out a knife, and Ruby pulled her arms back, worried that he would finish off the work that his brothers had started.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." But Ruby still wasn't convinced, she wasn't going to trust someone so easily again. "If I wanted you dead I wouldn't have helped you get here." Deciding he'd made his case, Ruby re-extended her arms towards him. He placed the knife between her forearms, close to her wrists, and sliced towards himself.

The bindings fell to the floor and Ruby rubbed her wrists. "Thanks." Ruby said. "So what now?"

"Take a look around, there should be some gear around here somewhere. I'll go see if I can find something for these burns."

Hadvar walked to a chest at the foot of a bed to his left, and opened it, while Ruby walked over to a chest next to a weapons rack.

"Nothing in here." Said Hadvar. "There has to be something around here. You find anything?" Ruby pulled a sword, armour nearly identical to Hadvar's, and a key, out of the chest that she searched in silent response. "Good find. You better get that armour on, and give that sword a few swings as well."

Ruby looked down at what remained of her combat skirt. 'It probably is better that I change.' She thought. "Is there somewhere I can change?"

"Can't you just do it here?"

"Fine, But you have to promise not to look."

Hadvar smiled and rolled his eyes. "Alright." Ruby quickly stripped down and then put on the surprisingly well fitting armour. "Okay, you're good." Hadvar turned around and walked toward the gate near her. "You done?" Hadvar asked Ruby.

"What about Crescent Rose?"

"What?"

"My weapon."

"That giant red thing. Leave it we have to keep moving."

"But she could be in pain."

"It's a weapon, it can be replaced. And that thing is still out there, we can't go back."

Finally, she had to submit, and besides, he was right, they had to keep moving. Ruby nodded and they both walked through the gate, and turned right into a corridor that led to another gate. Through the gate, they could hear the bickering of two people who had somehow managed to make it there.

"We need to keep moving. That dragon is tearing up the place." Came a male voice on the other side of the gate.

"Hold on a minute. I just need to catch my breath." was a woman's reply.

"Hear that?" whispered Hadvar. "Stormcloaks. Maybe we can reason with them." He pulled a chain on the wall next to the gate. The gate rose and Hadvar stepped through with Ruby close on his heels. "We don't want to fight, we just want to…" Hadvar was interrupted when a Stormcloak soldier unsheathed his battle-axe and charged at him. Hadvar span to the left and unsheathed his sword, narrowly avoiding the Stormcloaks axe.

Ruby unsheathed her sword and the woman her Warhammer and all hell broke loose. Hadvar slashed at the man's head, and the man ducked and slammed the handle of his axe into Hadvar's midsection. The woman jabbed at Ruby's chest and Ruby sidestepped to the left. The woman Swung to the left and Ruby slid under her hammer and brought the flat of her sword into the woman's knee.

Hadvar staggered backwards, the man raised his axe, and brought it back down. Hadvar raised his sword, blocking the man's strike. The man staggered backwards and Hadvar swung his sword into his thigh. The woman swung her hammer down at Ruby, but hit nothing but the stone floor of the keep. Ruby appeared behind the woman and swung her elbow into her head, her unconscious body falling to the floor.

Ruby looked over to Hadvar, who was about to deliver the killing blow to the man kneeling on the floor, clutching his bloody leg in pain. Hadvar swung his sword down, and Ruby's sword appeared above the man's head, the sound of steel clashing with steel reverberating around the room. Time seemed to stand still, the man clutching his leg, the woman unconscious on the floor, and Ruby and Hadvar standing there, one sword atop another.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hadvar Yelled at Ruby

"Stopping you from murdering this man."

"He's a Rebel, and a Traitor, not to mention he rushed at _us_."

"So we're Murderers now?"

"They would have killed us."

"And we're any better because we would have killed them. Tell me when did we become the enemies that we fight." Hadvar finally withdrew his sword and sheathed it, and Ruby did the same. "Fine then. No killing." Hadvar finally said. Ruby nodded and walked over to the battle-axe on the ground. Sure, it wasn't her weapon, but it was still the closest thing that she could get for a while.

"Let me see if I can get that door open." Hadvar said walking towards the door.

"Imperial scum! Does the girl have you so scared that you can't finish what you started?" The man on the floor called. Hadvar turned to him, and brought his boot into the side of the man's head. Ruby turned to him with a questioning look on her face.

"What? He was getting on my nerves." Hadvar walked over to the door, pulled a key out of a pouch on his belt, and inserted it into the lock. He twisted the key and pushed the door open. They both continued through. They turned left and down a staircase, Hadvar in the lead, and turned right into a long corridor with another group of Stormcloaks in it. All of them charged at each other, and stopped abruptly when a roar came from above, and the ceiling collapsed, separating the two groups. Hadvar walked up to the pile of rubble that now stood in their way.

"Damn, that dragon doesn't give up easy." They both approached a door on their left, and another voice came through the door.

"What are you doing? We need to get out of Helgen." Came the voice. They both stepped through and there were two Stormcloaks. One of them was Rummaging through a barrel, the other was stood behind him. "Just give me a minute. The imperials have potions in here, they could come in handy." Said the Stormcloak in the barrel.

"What was that?" the man stood behind him said. Their cover blown Ruby and Hadvar ran forward. The Stormcloaks drew their weapons and charged at them. The Stormcloak who was in the barrel, pulled out a war-hammer, and charged at Hadvar, and the other one swung his great-sword at Ruby. Ruby jumped backwards, and swung at him with the blunt of her axe. He easily blocked but Ruby recovered quickly and swung her axe back around. Again, he blocked her strike and this time he swung down at her. She jumped back again and he charged forward. Hadvar jabbed at his opponent's chest and he parried his strike and swung his war-hammer at Hadvar's head. Hadvar Jumped backwards next to Ruby.

"Switch." Hadvar called and Ruby and Hadvar changed opponents. Hadvar jabbed at his opponent's chest, While Ruby slid under a swing at her head and kicked out her opponent's legs from under him. As he fell, she raised the handle of her axe and hit him in the chin, his momentum and her strength knocking him unconscious. Hadvar's opponent parried his attack, and swung his great sword at Hadvar's midsection. Hadvar barely recovered in time to raise his sword to block it. Hadvar's sword flew from his hands and across to the other side of the room. Hadvar gripped his arm in pain and the Stormcloak raised his axe. As he swung down there was a flash of red, and an ear-piercing scream, and Hadvar swore he could feel blood on his shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: Righto, That was a thing. A terrible thing, but still a thing. A few things:  
**

**Thing Number 1: I know i promised to release this regularly if you guys liked it (and it's very rare that i go back on my word) but school stuff has just stacked the fuck on top of each other, so chapters wont be released very often, but i do write when i have some free time.**

**Cosa número dos: Thank you guys so much for all of the feedback (even if there technically weren't any votes) I'm actually amazed that i managed to get one follower/favourite so imagine my suprise at getting 11 favourites and 18 followers, again thank you so much.**

**Ding Numer drie: You can thank Google translate for the stuff that isn't in english.**

**Rud Uimhir a Ceathair: I Have written chapter four but I decided to be cruel and release it tomorrow**

**Thing Nummer Fünf: Sorry its a short chapter, and apologies for the spacing issue in the A/N**

**En tenslotte ding nummer zes: From here on out i will be morphing more things with the universe, i don't know why, it's just what i wrote. For some reason I also plan on adding in an OC for later chapters for no particular reason apart from I need to get writing stuff out of my head.**

**So, Reviews, Favourites/Follows, and constructive criticism are gratefully accepted, but for now, Goodbye  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own Neither RWBY or Skyrim. The honour of owning RWBY is Monty Oum's and RoosterTeeth's, and Skyrim belongs to Bethesda game studios**

* * *

The sword bit into her shoulder, getting very close to the centre of her chest. "Ruby!" Hadvar yelled. Ruby fell to the floor, copious amounts of blood leaking from the wound in her shoulder. "Damn you!" Hadvar yelled before rushing forward, sliding under the Stormcloaks next swing, and grabbed Ruby's fallen axe. Hadvar swung at the Stormcloak again and again, each blow more savage than the last. The Stormcloak kept blocking them but the barrage of attacks was wearing him down, he couldn't keep it up forever.

"She was _fifteen_!" Hadvar yelled as he raised his comrade's weapon. The Stormcloak raised his great-sword above his head, and Hadvar swung down, but when the axe was only a few centimetres away from his opponents, he pulled it back and swung at his leg. The axe bit into flesh and muscle, only stopping when it reached the bone. The Stormcloak fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Hadvar raised his axe again, but thought about it, and stopped himself, instead opting to drop the axe beside his fallen partner.

"Why didn't you finish me off?" the Stormcloak asked from his position on the ground.

"Because she wouldn't have wanted it," Hadvar replied, and then slammed his boot into the Stormcloaks chin. Hadvar cursed at himself then ran over to ruby, and knelt beside her. "Gods dammit. Ruby hang in there." Ruby started coughing and Hadvar reached into his pouch, and pulled out a small red bottle. "Drink this." He said, and Ruby reached for it with her good arm. When she finally got a good hold on it, she slowly and painfully brought the bottle to her lips, and drank.

It was a foul tasting liquid, so foul that ruby almost gagged on it. When the bottle was empty, she screamed again, even more pain radiating from her shoulder. She raised her good hand to her shoulder and it was fine. All of the muscles, organs, and bones had stitched themselves back together and had completely healed.

"There will be a scar, but other than that you should be fine. I still wouldn't suggest using that arm too much." He said and pulling a large piece of cloth out of his bag, he made a makeshift sling for Ruby's arm. Now relatively fine, Ruby and Hadvar continued.

"An old storeroom," Hadvar stated, "See if you can find some potions. Might come in handy." Ruby nodded and Hadvar walked around the corner. She picked up a Red bottle that was on a table, a blue bottle that was on a cabinet shelf, and another three of each, as well as two green bottles, from the barrel the Stormcloak was searching earlier. She opened her pouch to put them inside, and was astounded at how big it was on the inside.

"Wow, this thing is Huge." She shouted to Hadvar.

"Oh the pouch? Standard issue, it's quite common in Skyrim." He replied. "So, done then?" She grabbed another red bottle that was on another table, and nodded. He opened the door and they stepped through, turning left, and slowly descending a ramp.

"Here, you should take my sword." Hadvar said, unclipping his sword from his belt, and extending it towards Ruby. "Not much use wielding a battle-axe with one arm." Ruby took the sword and, unsteadily reached round her back, grabbed her battle-axe, and handed it to Hadvar.

"So what did you give me back there?" Ruby asked breaking the silence. "The red bottle?" He asked, and Ruby nodded. "That was a potion of healing. Near instantly heals all wounds depending upon the concentration. But it hurts like hell."

They turned another corner and descended a ramp. "The torture room. Gods, I wish we didn't need these." Said Hadvar. 'Wait, did he just say torture room?' Ruby thought. They heard the sound of steel clashing with steel and the muffled grunts of four men battling it out. Ruby and Hadvar rushed forward, Ruby unsheathing her new weapon and Hadvar drawing his. They quickly descended the ramp and arrived just in time to see the two Stormcloaks fall to the ground, blood seeping from the wounds in there chest and midsection.

"You fellows happened along just in time," said a man wearing the same armour as Ruby, but with a long black hood that covered half of his face. He said it with sarcasm and contempt heavy in his voice. "These two didn't quite like the way I've been entertaining our guests." Again, in that same voice, still heavy with sarcasm. He said it in a way that suggested that all of this was just a game, but a game that he was winning. Ruby stared at the bodies of the dead Stormcloaks. 'If only I had been that little bit faster…'

Ruby sheathed her sword and looked around the room. A large metal cage resided in the far corner of the room, smaller dome shaped cages caked in blood hung from the ceiling, and three more, small, rectangular cages rested on the wall. At least in these ones you could stand, in the ones that hung from the ceiling you could only squat in them as the metal bars that lined the bottom slowly bit into your skin.

"What did you do!" Ruby yelled at the man in the black hood.

"We did our duty. These men were traitors, and we needed the information." Replied a man dressed identically like the other imperial, but without the hood. Instead, he had a head of long, but balding black hair.

"These were innocent men. They probably had families, children. Their only crime was choosing the wrong side to fight for. When you were torturing them, when you had them suspended in bloody cages, did it ever cross your mind that what you were doing was wrong?"

"I think it's important to enjoy your work." Piped in black-hood. Ruby couldn't take it anymore. In a final burst of anger, she clenched her good hand into a fist, and punched him across the jaw. He span around, the small amount of aura and Ruby's sheer strength going as far as to dislocate his jaw.

She stormed out, fist still clenched. The balding man turned towards Hadvar and said, "You better keep her in line, or someone less generous might brand her an enemy of the empire."

"I will, and thanks for not overreacting. You'd better come with us, a dragon is attacking Helgen."

Black-hood re-aligned his jaw, and said, (to his discomfort) "A dragon? Why, that's preposterous. Although I did hear some odd noises coming from upstairs."

"I saw it with my own eyes. We have to get out of here."

Black-hood thought about it for a moment, before finally stating. "I think I'll stay here. Besides, I have business to attend to."

"Fine then," Hadvar said. "You in?" he said gesturing to the balding man.

"Nah. I think I'll stay with the old man."

"Suit yourself." Hadvar said, walking down the same stone archway that Ruby had. "There's no way out that way you know" black-hood yelled from behind him, but Hadvar ignored the old fool and started to jog down the long stone corridor. It had two jail cells to each side, a torch in a space in between the two cells the only thing providing light. He turned left and continued jogging down the stairs that led downwards and into a room with more dome-cages and more dead bodies in there.

Hadvar reached a hole in a wall that led into a tunnel system, when he swore he could hear the faint sound of soft crying and feet hitting the ground. "Ruby." He called into the tunnel and the footsteps stopped for a moment before continuing. Now Hadvar sprinted down the Hallway determined to find the near lost girl.

He turned left, and then right, following the path the tunnels laid out for him until he saw her, crouched beside a wall. "Ruby." She had tear marks running down her cheeks, but the crying seemed to have stopped if only shortly. She silently put her index finger to her lips and drew her sword. Hadvar did the same with his battle-axe and they both crouched beside the wall, listening to yet another room full of Stormcloaks.

They both waited and it sounded like one of them was getting closer. "What are you doing?" a male voice asked close to the oncoming victim. "I thought I heard so…" He was interrupted when Ruby leapt out from behind cover and slammed the hilt of her sword into the Stormcloaks head. The Stormcloak fell to the ground and Hadvar sprinted forward, bringing his fist into the head of the next Stormcloak. The Stormcloak staggered backwards clutching his nose, while all the others unsheathed their weapons.

Hadvar slammed his axe handle into the disoriented Stormcloak, knocking him out and Ruby ran next to him. They charged forward their moves almost exactly in synch. Ruby ducked under another Stormcloak swiping at her midsection and kicked him in the knee. He howled in pain and Hadvar elbowed him in the temple. Next Hadvar was the first to go, He ran forward and blocked the next opponent's strike, the attack smoothly sliding along the handle of his axe. Hadvar ducked and Ruby Leapt into the air and over him and swung her boot into the Stormcloaks jaw. As that Stormcloak fell, an arrow whizzed past Ruby's head and the duo turned towards their next targets. Two Stormcloaks, wielding longbows, drew another arrow from the quiver at their backs and notched it into their bows.

Ruby and Hadvar both ran to the nearest thing that could provide cover, Ruby hiding behind a ruined pillar and Hadvar sliding behind a crumbled wall. The arrows flew past their heads, and Hadvar put his axe back onto his back, in favour of grabbing a shield that used to belong to a Stormcloak. He stood, shield raised and ran to the pillar Ruby was behind. Ruby stepped out of cover and sheathed her sword so that she could catch the oncoming shield. Hadvar removed the shield before he got into cover and threw it at Ruby. She caught it easily and slipped it onto her arm, then darted forward. Hadvar then unsheathed his battle-axe and ran out of cover as well.

One of the bowmen fired and the arrow hit Ruby's shield with a thud. The other fired at Hadvar and he barely managed to dodge the arrow. Ruby continued running forward, and as she rounded a corner, she turned and threw the shield back to Hadvar. Hadvar caught the shield in one hand, and when he put the shield on an arrow struck Hadvar's upper arm. He Grunted and continued forward. Ruby unsheathed her sword and span out of the way of the next arrow, and, now that she was within range, slashed at the bow of one of the Stormcloaks. The Stormcloak staggered backwards his primary weapon now in two, useless pieces, that he held in his hands in bewilderment.

Ruby rushed forward and slammed her shoulder into the archer, and ducked in time for Hadvar's shield throw to fly over them and hit the next archer. Ruby rushed forward and to the next archer whilst Hadvar slammed the butt of his axe into the head of the Stormcloak on the floor. The remaining archer discarded his bow and unsheathed the sword at his waist. He slashed at Ruby and steel crashed on steel. He slashed again and ruby sidestepped to the left. The archer jabbed at Ruby's chest and she ducked, the Stormcloak barely had time to register his mistake before Hadvar's Axe handle collided with his head.

He fell to the floor and Ruby stood back up. "Well…" Hadvar said as he walked into an archway and next to a lever. "That was a thing."

* * *

**Sorry it was a little late, I had some stuff to do on the weekend but now here it is. Thank you to all of you who have followed,favourited or reviewed the story, all of your feedback is appreciated. So now is the time that i respond to your reviews. For about three of you the decision was not really what side she actually joins, to be honest the whole "imperials, or Stormcloaks" line was just filler. But she might join the war later we'll see how it goes. She will absolutely get her scythe back, it'll just happen later on. In response to MoRGzY1 I did mean only team RWBY but the Jaune-Pyrrha shieldbrother/sister thing does give me an idea and i might include that. To FrostyDaHomeboy, love the pun. For a few people i haven't thought much about relationships that I'll use in this story, I;ve thought a little bit about white rose and lately I've been really into ladybug for some reason but really i don't know which I'll use or if I'll even have a relationship at all, But I do have something planned for Blake. **

**So, Reviews, favoutites/follows, and constructive criticism are gratefully accepted, but for now, Goodbye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own Neither RWBY or Skyrim. The honour of owning RWBY is Monty Oum's and RoosterTeeth's, and Skyrim belongs to Bethesda game studios**

* * *

Hadvar Grasped the arrow with his good arm, and pulled. The arrow came out in a wash of blood and Hadvar only grunted at the pain, pulling another healing potion from his pouch. He quickly drank it and turned to Ruby who was just standing there, dejectedly staring at the floor.

"Ruby? Are you… feeling alright?" Ruby head jolted upright, now roused from her thoughts she shook her and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine." Hadvar sighed and pulled the lever. The bridge in front of them lowered, and Hadvar turned back to face Ruby.

"Come on, the way out can't be too far from here." Ruby just nodded and they continued onwards, crossing the bridge and walking down a small staircase. A roar sounded from outside and the roof above the bridge collapsed, the rubble snapping it into dozens of pieces.

"Damn. No going back that way." Hadvar said, and turned back around to continue. "I guess we're lucky it didn't come down on top of us." He turned back to Ruby, who was still staring at the ground. Hadvar smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, cheer up. I'm sure that the others will find another way out." Ruby managed a small smile, but the comforting didn't help, it just kept reminding her of her sister. _'She was always trying to cheer me up.'_

They continued left, through another tunnel, following a stream until they reached a dead end. The tunnel was blocked off by a wall of rubble, no doubt caused by the dragon.

"Well, that doesn't go anywhere." He turned back to Ruby. "I think I saw a way back up the stream a bit." Ruby groaned, and started walking the other way. Halfway back, the tunnel split into two paths, one going with the stream, and another led left. "Left it is." Hadvar stated. They followed the tunnel left and into a cavern covered in spider webs. Three abnormally large spiders were attending securing a dead body to a pillar.

Ruby and Hadvar Rushed forward, weapons drawn. Ruby slashed through one spider and the other two turned to face them. Hadvar slashed at one of them, and it jumped backwards, losing a leg as it did and landing awkwardly. The other frostbite spider spat some sort of ball of web and venom at Hadvar. A flash of red and a cloud of rose petals and ruby appeared beside Hadvar to stop the strange projectile.

Hadvar slashed downwards slicing the spider in two. Ruby dodged another web ball. The previous one had stuck to her sword and was now making it very difficult to use. She rushed forward and swung her sword into the face of the spider. Ruby jumped back as the spider lashed out at her with one of its legs, her temporarily useless sword only stunning it for a moment. Ruby blocked another strike from the spider, and slammed her sword into it again. It leapt forward in an attempt to bite her and Ruby vanished, a cloud of rose petals the only reminder of where she was. The spider looked about confused, and then an arrow burst through its head.

"Thanks." Ruby said to Hadvar who was notching another arrow.

"Move!" He yelled and Ruby rolled out of the way of a spider, twice the size of the ones before, dropping from the roof of the cave. Where the spiders from before were big enough to reach Ruby's knees, these ones were at least up to her waist. Hadvar loosed another arrow and it struck the spider in one of its eyes, but it still stood there. It replied in kind by spitting at Hadvar, who ducked under the strange ball. One of them leapt at ruby and she slid under it, raising her sword in an attempt to either impale it, or slice it open.

The sword smoothly cut through the spider's abdomen, the web ball falling from the sword as it did so. Ruby stood back up in time to see the spider fall to the floor, blood and organs leaking out of the large incision she had made.

Hadvar fired another arrow at the spider and it just shrugged it off and kept advancing. It spat at Hadvar, and he span out of the way of the web ball, drawing his axe as he did. The spider leapt forward, and Hadvar waited for the perfect moment, right when it was about to hit him, and swung his axe into its head. The spider's progress was halted by the massive two-handed weapon, and it shuddered before finally falling lifelessly from the blade of his axe.

"Well," Hadvar said in between pants, "That's the end of that. What's next, giant snakes?" the pair sheathed their weapons, checked themselves for injuries, and began walking down a tunnel left of where they came in.

"Sorry about your sword." Ruby said. They emerged from the tunnel into a large cavern. With a stream running down the middle and a small bridge that led to the area across the stream. "It's fine. I can always get it repaired at my uncle's forge." Hadvar replied as they crossed the bridge.

Ruby's eyes visibly widened as the expression upon her face turned from one of dead set seriousness to one of sheer glee. "Oh my god, your uncles a blacksmith."

"Umm. Yeah."

Ruby's speech sped up to the point where her words almost blurred together. "We can trade weapon designs, and he can show around his forge, and we can…" her rambling was cut short as Hadvar placed his hand over her mouth, silencing her.

"Hold up. There's a bear just ahead see her?" Hadvar said pointing at a large mass of black fur, the sunlight shining through the hole in the roof clearly outlining it. Ruby nodded, Hadvar's hand still silencing her.

"I'd rather not tangle with her right now. We might be able to sneak past. Just take it nice and slow, and watch where you step. You go ahead. I'll follow your lead and watch your back." Ruby nodded again and Hadvar removed his hand.

Now taking in her surroundings Ruby saw to her right was a cart with several wine bottles and a large coin purse on it, and next to that was a candle. Next to the candle sat an iron helmet with horns on the side of it, and a bridge of fallen and eroded stone leading to the area where the bear was resting. She picked up the helmet that was next to the candle and put it on. Then she crouched slightly and, very slowly, started moving across the bridge.

Every footfall was almost completely silent, her huntress training kicking in. Even if they barely touched stealth, the small amount of training that she did, did come in handy. It was one silent footstep after the other, each one bringing her closer to the bear, and closer to the exit. Finally only five metres away from the bear, only a few more to safety. Ruby smiled, she was going to do this, she was going to make it out. She took another step, and the gravel crunched beneath her feet.

'_Crap._' She thought, the bear's eyes opening and slowly rising on all fours. Ruby turned around slowly to face the bear. It stared back at her.

"Umm, hi." The bear stood on its hind legs, its front paws upraised, and roared. "Run!"

* * *

**A/N: **

**Well, here's another one. Thank you guys so much, again, for all of your, views/visits, follows, favourites, and reviews. I don't actually know what a visit is compared to a view, so if someone can write me back, either by pm or by review, that would be fantastic. Sorry that this chapter is a bit shit. I had to look up spider anatomy to write this one, and I am fucking terrified of those things, so for the foreseeable future (unless you guys tell me otherwise) no more fucking spider scenes. I have written a new chapter but, again, I'm a cruel bastard so that will come out tomorrow. Also I might drop the OC idea, but we'll see.**

**Questions, comments, follows, favourites, and feedback is appreciated. But, for now, goodbye. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own Neither RWBY or Skyrim. The honour of owning RWBY is Monty Oum's and RoosterTeeth's, and Skyrim belongs to Bethesda game studios.**

* * *

"Run!" Hadvar yelled, and they both sprinted towards the exit, the bear following close behind. They turned right around a pillar of stone, and into a tunnel, and at that point, the bear gave up and returned to its resting place.

"I think it's stopped chasing us." Hadvar said, and Ruby turned back to confirm it.

"Yep, we're good." She replied. They followed the tunnel onwards, a trail of blood catching the pair's attention, not doing anything to ease their worry. Finally, the tunnel led them left and in front of them lay the exit, light streaming through it. The pair had to raise their arms to block the oncoming light, their eyes having adjusted to the darkness of the cave long ago.

"Finally, we made it. Come on." Hadvar said. The pair sprinted towards the bright light that was the exit, glad to get out of that death trap.

They emerged onto a dirt path, the sun low in the sky colouring it a brilliant amber. The pair could finally relax, if not for a roar from above.

"Get down!" Hadvar said ducking behind a rock and turning to where Ruby used to be. "Gods dammit, Ruby, Where are you?" Hadvar heard a rustling noise from the tree next to him. He drew his battle-axe and braced himself for whatever was in there. Ruby's head sprouted from the leaves, and she raised a finger to her lips signalling for silence. The dragon soared over their heads, gave another roar, and flew off over a mountain and into the distance. When they were sure it was safe Hadvar stood back up and Ruby emerged from the tree she was hiding in.

"Looks like it's gone for good this time, but I don't think we should stick around to find out." Hadvar said, walking down the path. Ruby removed the helmet that she found in the cave and looked at it. '_Doesn't look half bad._' She thought, putting the helmet into her bag and following Hadvar. "Closest town from here is Riverwood. Like I said earlier, my uncles the blacksmith there. I'm sure he'll help us out."

They continued along the path for some time, not saying much along the way, until finally Hadvar said, "Listen, you should go to solitude and join the legion, and if the rebels have themselves a dragon, then general Tullius is the only one who can stop them."

They continued in silence, the path taking them left, and then right and then the path turned from dirt to cobblestone. They continued on, still in silence, until they reached a crossroad, one path going left, another going forward. They continued forward, and this time the silence was broken by Ruby.

"So you really think I should join the Imperials?" She asked.

"Of course! Look, I know today wasn't the best introduction to the legion, but I hope that you'll give us another chance. We could really use someone like you, especially now."

"So it's _we_ now?" She asked playfully. Hadvar had no response, choosing instead to stop. Hadvar pointed at a ruin that was on a mountain. It had several large stone arches, two of them with pillars in the middle, each arch gradually getting bigger as it got closer to the mountain.

"See that ruin up there?" He said, seemingly ignoring Ruby's comment from earlier. Ruby nodded. "Bleak falls barrow. When I was a boy that place always used to give me nightmares. Draugr creeping down the mountain to crawl in through my window at night, that kind of thing. I'll admit I still don't much like the look of it." They continued down their path, next stopping at three stones, slightly bigger than Hadvar, each with a different carving in the middle, and a hole going straight through it above the carvings.

"These are the guardian stones," Hadvar explained "Three of the thirteen ancient standing stones that dot Skyrim's landscape. Go ahead see for yourself." Ruby approached the stones warily, stopping in front of the stone on her left. The carving on it was of a man with a hood covering half of his face and a mask covering the other half, leaping to attack. His armour had several straps on it, and in his hands, he held two daggers.

Deciding that one didn't look overly helpful, she moved on to the next one. This one had a cloaked man, again wearing a hood, holding a staff in one hand and casting some sort of spell. Ruby never had learnt a lot about magic, and didn't know how to use it, so she moved on.

The final stone had a large man wearing steel plate armour on it. In one hand, he was wielding a battle-axe, and in his other a shield. The fact that he was wielding a two handed weapon with only one hand mesmerised Ruby, even if it was only a carving. The fact that he was both wielding a two handed weapon and wielding it with one hand, were a good sign to Ruby, the magnificent carving causing her to smile.

"Ah, the warrior stone. I knew you shouldn't have been on that cart the moment I set my eyes on you." Hadvar said.

"It's pretty cool."

"Just place your hand on it to activate it." Ruby didn't know what he meant by "Activate it" but she placed her hand on it anyway. After a few seconds of holding her hand there, a blue glow surrounded her. A beacon of light (For those who don't know, it's like the blue pulse that comes out of the bases in Valhalla in Halo) rose from the standing stone and straight into the sky, Several stars making themselves more apparent, growing in size and brightness. After a minute, the light and the glow faded away, and Ruby stepped away from it, walking next to Hadvar.

"How do you feel?" Hadvar asked her.

"I know everything." Was her strange response. Hadvar looked at her strangely.

"I swear I'm not crazy. I touched it and now I just know more about weapons, and armour, and that kind of thing."

"I guess that's to be expected… Kind of." Ruby sighed and they continued down the path.

"Look as far as I'm concerned you've already earned your pardon. But until we can get that confirmed by general Tullius, just stay clear of any Imperial soldiers, and avoid any complications, Right?" Ruby nodded.

They kept moving down the path, with no sound but there footsteps. At last, they rounded a corner and they could see the gates of Riverwood. They both smiled and turned to each other.

"I'm glad you decided to come with me," Hadvar said to Ruby, "We're almost to Riverwood." The sound of a wolf howling was heard behind them, and they turned to see three wolves charging at them. The pair drew their weapons, and Ruby rushed forward. One wolf jumped and tackled Hadvar, his axe flying from his grasp as he collided with the ground, leaving nothing but his hands to defend himself from the wolf snapping at his throat.

Another wolf leapt at Ruby and she span out of the way, her sword cleaving through the wolf's neck as she did so, separating its head from its body. She turned and stabbed her sword into the head of the other wolf, right in between its eyes. She turned and saw Hadvar barely keeping the wolf from tearing out his throat. She vanished in a cloud of rose petals.

Hadvar had put his arm under the wolf's neck, and that was now the only thing keeping the wolf off him. The wolf lashed at him again and Hadvar pushed back, it snarled and then whimpered, its body going limp. Hadvar pushed the wolf off him and found the girl in red next to him, her sword covered in blood. She offered her hand towards him and he accepted.

"Thanks." He said. "I thought you said no killing." Now Ruby was the one who couldn't answer his question. They walked through the gate to Riverwood. To their right was a house with an elderly woman sitting out the front. To their left was a wooden bridge that led to a mill across a river and next to the bridge was a forge with a man wearing a red shirt and a black apron attending the forge.

"Things look quite enough here. Come on, there's my uncle." Hadvar said pointing at the man at the forge. Hadvar turned to Ruby who was looking at him with the cutest 'puppy-dog-eyes' expression that he had ever seen. He just sighed and said, "I'm sure he'll show you around the forge." Ruby's face lit up in a massive smile, and they approached the forge.

"Uncle Alvor! Hello!" Hadvar called as the pair ascended the steps to the forge. Alvor immediately stopped what he was doing and walked over to Hadvar.

"Hadvar? What are you doing here?" Alvor asked, "Are you on leave from… Shors bones! What happened to you boy?"

"Shh… Uncle please, keep your voice down."

"What are you doing here? And who's this?" Alvor said gesturing to Ruby.

"She's a friend," Hadvar replied, "Saved my life in fact. I'll explain everything, but we have to go inside."

"Okay, okay, come inside then. I'll get Sigrid to bring you something to eat, and you can tell me all about it." They walked towards the door, and Ruby heard the elderly woman from earlier crying, "A dragon! I saw a dragon!"

"What is it now, mother?" Asked a man with straight, blonde hair that grew down to his shoulders.

"It was big as a mountain, and black as night. It flew right over the barrow!"

"Dragons now is it? Mother if you keep on like this people in town will think you're crazy, and besides I have better things to do than listen to your fantasies." The man rudely replied, as Ruby entered the house.

It was a small house with almost everything in one, large room. On the leftmost side of the room was a staircase that led down into a second level, a wooden guardrail preventing people from tumbling down it. Next to the staircase was a table with a chair on each side. A fireplace with a pot hanging over it from an iron hook. On the right side was a two-man bed and a single bed parallel to that.

"Sigrid! We have company!" Alvor called. A woman with brown hair, wearing a green dress walked up the steps.

"Hadvar! We've been so worried about you. Come, sit, you two must be hungry. I'll go and get you something to eat." The woman named Sigrid said. Alvor sat at the chair closest to the wall, Hadvar choosing to sit opposite him, Ruby choosing to sit at the chair closest to the staircase.

"Now then boy, what's the big mystery?" asked Alvor. "Why are you here looking like you lost an argument with a cave bear?"

"I don't know where to begin. You know I was assigned to general Tullius' guard." Hadvar explained. "We were stopped in Helgen, when we were attacked… by a dragon."

"A dragon? That's ridiculous. You aren't drunk, are you boy?"

"Husband," Sigrid interjected, "Let him tell his story."

"Not much more to tell. The dragon just flew over and wrecked the whole place. Mass confusion. I'm not sure if anyone else made it out alive. I doubt I'd have made it out myself if it weren't for Ruby here." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "I have to get back to Solitude. I thought you could help us out, food, supplies, a place to stay."

"Of course! Any friend of Hadvar's is a friend of mine. I'm glad to help however I can." Alvor said to Ruby. "But I need your help. _We_ need your help. The Jarl needs to know about this at once, Riverwood is defenceless. If you could do that for us, I'll be in your debt."

This man was letting her into his home, giving her food and shelter, how could she refuse. "Sure," she replied, "is it alright if I sleep a bit first though?"

"Of course. Well I'd better get back to work. You two just make yourselves comfortable." Alvor said walking out the door." A small child walked up from downstairs and stood next to Hadvar.

"Hadvar did you really see a dragon?" She asked. "What did it look like? Did it have big teeth?"

"Hush child, don't pester your cousin." Sigrid interjected.

"It's fine. In fact she reminds me of someone else I know." Hadvar said, again smiling at Ruby.

Ruby just smiled back again. A place to stay, a warm fire, friends to stay with, perhaps Ruby could finally have a moment of peace.

**A/N: Ok another shitty chapter. (I really hate re-reading my work it's always so terrible) Anyway, has anyone caught onto the reference from last chapter? If you have spotted the reference last chapter or if you spot the one I'll make in this chapter pm me or leave it in a review. If you do then point it out and state where it's from. Also, we will not be seeing the rest of team RWBY for a while; (At this rate) in fact we will not see them until at least Whiterun. I've fixed my (Microsoft) word problems, and I've finished watching Gurren Lagann so chapters may come out more frequently. On the other hand, they might not because my mind is slowly destroying itself but I think the former is more likely. Finally, I'm running out of adjectives, nouns, and just words in general, so the chapters will probably be more shit in the future.**

**Questions, comments, follows, favourites and feedback is appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own Neither RWBY or Skyrim. The honour of owning RWBY is Monty Oum's and RoosterTeeth's, and Skyrim belongs to Bethesda game studios.**

* * *

I was stood on the edge of a cliff with a vast forest of evergreens towering behind me. Snow was falling around me and the wind was blowing my cloak against me. In front of me was a rectangular gravestone. The name engraved into it was "Summer Rose," I was at my mother's grave.

"Ruby." Her voice came from behind me. I turned around and there she stood. She had the hood of her cloak down, allowing her hair to flow down to her shoulder blades. Her hair was like mine, black turning red at the tips, and her eyes were silver as well. She was smiling at me, with her arms wide open as if waiting for me to run up and hug her.

I could feel the tears beginning to stream down my cheeks. It was almost too good to be true. I ran to her and embraced her and she did the same. I buried my head into the crook of her neck and just cried.

"It's alright, I'm here." She said. We stood like that for what felt like hours. When at last I finally looked up the sun was starting to set.

"I thought you were dead." I managed in between sobs.

She just smiled at me and said, "I'll always be with you." Then I felt something warm running down my chest, and when I looked down it was blood. I fell backwards into the soft, white snow beneath me. My mother was still standing there, a large amount of blood now staining her white cloak. A large chunk of her upper left arm was missing, displaying the muscles and bones. There was a large incision in her stomach, her intestines spilling out of it and onto the snow, and another in her thigh.

A large black Beowolf, with horrifying, blood red eyes, stepped out of the trees behind her. The snow beneath her was starting to turn from pink to red. The Beowolf brought one of its claws back, and then plunged it into my mother's chest, the claws going straight through and erupting out of the other side. Blood and bone spattered forward, into the snow and onto me.

Tears started running down my cheeks again, this time from fear rather than happiness. "Mom." I whispered in shock. I wanted to rush in there, to stop that monster from tearing my mother to bloody shreds, but my body wouldn't let me. It was happening all over again, my mom was being slaughtered and there was nothing that I could do to prevent it. I sat there shaking, as the Beowolf ripped my mother apart.

"What's wrong, dear?" She asked. I could feel her blood on my face, and soaking through my combat skirt. Then the Beowolf picked her up, and ripped her in two. Blood went everywhere, and the beowolf just tossed the pieces of her body aside. I screamed…

* * *

Ruby screamed and shot upright in her bed, clutching the blanket to her chest. Hadvar and Alvor ran up from downstairs, their weapons drawn.

"What's going on? We heard screaming." Alvor said, quickly looking around the room. Hadvar heard Ruby panting on her bed, and saw the tears present in her eyes.

"Ruby, what happened?" Hadvar asked. She just clutched the blanket tighter, and shook her head. He leaned his axe on the table next to him and sat down on the bed next to her.

"It's nothing." She replied, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them."Just a dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hadvar asked. Then the memories started to flood back. Ruby leaned her head on her knees and started to cry. Hadvar wrapped his arm around her, not knowing what else he could do to comfort her. Ruby turned and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head into the crook of his neck, emulating her actions in the dream. Alvor set his Warhammer down next to Hadvar's, and sat next to ruby, on the opposite side of Hadvar.

"It's all my fault, I couldn't save her, all I could do was watch." Ruby cried in between sobs.

Hadvar returned the hug. "It's okay." Hadvar said trying to comfort her. "It's over now; you don't have to suffer it anymore."

"You have friends all around you," Alvor contributed "You don't have to bear this yourself." Just like the dream, the crying lasted for hours. At some point, Sigrid came up from downstairs to join them. When it finally stopped, Ruby looked up and smiled.

"Thanks guys. I really needed that." She said.

"Hey, what are friends for." Alvor replied. Ruby looked out of one of the holes that served as a window. Amber light was streaming through it, painting the room a similar colour, dawn was upon them. Ruby moved to the edge of the bed and sat there next to Hadvar. She smiled at him and he returned it.

"Not much use in going back to sleep now is there." Hadvar said, still smiling.

"I guess not." She replied, standing up and making her way to the table and sitting at a chair. Hadvar and Alvor did the same while Sigrid went back downstairs, saying, "I'll get started on breakfast."

"You can take off the sling now by the way." Hadvar said, and Ruby did so, moving her arm around to get some feeling back into it.

"Thanks." Ruby said.

"So Hadvar tells me you're into weapons." Alvor half asked half stated.

Ruby nodded, at which Hadvar spoke up. "Actually she was kind of wondering if you could give her a run through of the forge."

"Of course! Like I said any friend of Hadvar's is a friend of mine." Ruby's eyes widened in absolute joy, a smile adorning her face. In a flash, she rushed over to Alvor and wrapped her arms around him, the words "Thankyou" being repeated over and over. Hadvar sat back and watched, laughing all the while.

After breakfast, the three walked outside and Alvor walked Ruby through everything, while Hadvar stood back and watched, occasionally looking over his shoulder at the gate, hoping that someone else had made it out.

At the end of it, Ruby walked out of there, knowing, amazingly, more than she did before, as well as a better iron helmet, and an iron dagger. Ruby and Hadvar walked back to the front door, while Alvor stayed at the forge, claiming that he "might as well get started". As Hadvar reached for the door handle, Ruby grabbed his other arm. He turned back to face her. She had an expression of dead set seriousness plastered on her face, worrying Hadvar.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. She kept looking at him with the same expression. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked. She sighed and shook her head. "Then what is it?" Still the same expression.

"I need you to help me get my weapon back."

* * *

**So that's why it's rated M. There we go, another exceptionally shit chapter. Sorry about the really long break, but I planned up to the nightmare and then all forms of planning just dropped, so for this chapter I had to improvise. Also, FanFiction wouldn't let me upload this chapter for a few days. For those of you who keep sending comments along the lines of "please don't stop writing this," (and only now I realise that it was just one person) please stop. I will not stop writing this until it is finished. I'm sad to admit that I won't stop writing this even if I'm begged to. I've made up my mind and OC's will come in later on, as well as the rest of teams RWBY and JNPR. (Not simultaneously of course) Reference competition is still on, and I still haven't had any feedback about that, admittedly, I didn't make it easy. If you do spot it, point it out (just copy/paste it) and tell me where/who it's from, either in a review or a pm. Questions, comments, follows, favourites and feedback is appreciated.**


End file.
